Voy a comerte el corazón a besos
by JanuaryEleven
Summary: ¿Cómo proponerle algo a la chica que te gusta? ¡Sé tu mismo! Eso Gohan lo sabía perfectamente, pero una furiosa tormenta cambiará sus planes por completo, haciendo que él y Videl se tuvieran una propuesta más allá de lo ordinario. [One-Shot] "Este fic es para el concurso de Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español".


**Voy a comerte el corazón a besos**

 _Nota: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _ **Contenido no apto para menores de 13 años, si lo lees va bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Y quien lo lea, ¡espero que les guste!**_

* * *

Un joven pelinegro se hallaba en la azotea de su escuela con un gesto preocupado en su mirada. En ese día no había entrado a una sola clase, y de sólo pensarlo rogaba a Kamisama que su madre no se enterase o bien la iba a pasar muy mal. Igual esperaba que su querida novia no lo reprendiera demasiado, ella se preocupaba mucho por sus estudios y lo impulsaba a seguir sus sueños de ser un gran investigador, pero era ella quien ocupaba sus pensamientos esa mañana.

Pronto cumplirían un año de novios y quería regalarle algo especial, además de pedirle matrimonio, pero todas las ideas que había tenido las rechazó rotundamente, pues ninguna le llegaba a convencer del todo. Pensó en algún vestido, collar e incluso una cena, pero sus primeras dos opciones las consideraba mejor para un cumpleaños –ademas que la pelinegra no era muy femenina–, y la última era algo demasiado obvio.

Quiso estrujarse su cabeza en ese momento.

No podía llegar a creer que no pudiera pensar en algo convincente y especial para ella.

Creía que su Videl merecía algo digno de ella, tanto por ser la hija del Campeón Mundial de Artes Marciales como por ser una mujer fuerte y decidida y, sobretodo, tan amorosa con él.

–"Hola Gohan...¿sucede algo?"– dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, sobreexáltandolo.

El nombrado dudó un poco antes de girarse despacio en dirección a la voz.

–"Oh... hola Ireza"– saludó sin ánimos.

El hermano de Goten sólo la miró al saludarla ya que después se giró nuevamente para poder apoyar sus brazos en el blanco barandal de la azotea. La blonda se acercó despacio hacia su amigo, sabía que algo le sucedía y, extrañamente, ella intuía que era.

O quizá no tan extraño.

–"Pronto es tu aniversario con Videl"– dijo directa y sin rodeos, captando la atención del hijo de Goku –"¿Ya sabes que vas a darle?"

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

–"¿Cómo es que siempre das en el blanco?"– cuestionó –"No sé que obsequiarle... además yo quiero pedirle..."

Se detuvo. Quizá era muy mala idea decirle a la más parlanchina de la escuela que él planeaba pedirle matrimonio a su novia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, con ese poco de palabras que dijo ella armó rápidamente el rompecabezas...

–"¿Matrimonio?"– interrogó, bajito aunque sin ocultar su emoción.

El pobre Gohan se puso como tomate maduro. La rubia soltó suaves chillidos de alegría, lo suficientemente bajos como para que sólo ellos dos escucharan.

Ella era sin duda la que más sabía de la relación de sus dos mejores amigos, bien porque era una chica chismosa y también porque tanto Gohan como Videl confiaban en ella. Muchas veces les dio consejos, desde una propuesta de noviazgo hasta su primer beso. Para la rubia era muy divertido que ambos fuesen tímidos hasta para tomarse de la mano, sin embargo esa misma timidez le llegaba a fastidiar en cierto punto; ellos debían hacerse cargo de su relación... de eso y lo que viniese.

Era tan feliz con la relación de los pelinegros que previó la fecha de su aniversario –era la última vez que los ayudaría–, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de anticipar un sitio para que ambos pudieran celebrar la fecha. No se esperaba la pedida de mano, por lo que en eso si se sintió alegre de poder colaborar en algo.

–"Gohan, esto se lo iba a sugerir a Videl pero eres tú quien más lo necesita"– dijo ella mientras jalaba al pelinegro lejos del barandal, estando lejos de allí le proporcionó un pequeño sobre verde pistache.

El novio de Videl tomó el sobre con confusión mientras miraba a su amiga con el mismo gesto. Lo destapó con nerviosismo, al hacerlo sacó el contenido: dos pequeños boletos de color naranja. Miró a su amiga con cierto desconcierto. Ireza comenzó a reírse suavemente, ocasionando que su amigo volviera a sonrojarse.

–"Son entradas para ir a las aguas termales, Gohan"–señaló los tickets en la mano del pelinegro –"Creo no hay nada más romántico para una pareja que ir a ese sitio juntos."

–"¿P-pero en donde?"

–"En Iwaki, Gohan"– dijo Iresa cruzándose de brazos –"Lee los tickets. El sitio se llama Iwakiyumoto Hot Spring, algo lejano pero ideal para que estén solos..."– añadió con picardía mientras tocaba el hombro del saiyajin con picardía.

La amiga de Videl sonrió para si. La anticipación en realidad era para que fueran los cuatro al estado de Iwaki a relajarse pero, el día en que compró los boletos , recordó súbitamente el aniversario de los tórtolos, y al final sólo compró los que Gohan tenía en la mano.

Entretanto Gohan no supo si sonrojarse por la malicia en los ojos celestes de su amiga, preocuparse por el costo de las entradas o agradecerle por darle una idea estupenda. Anhelaba la idea de pasar un fin de semana al lado de Videl, relajarse en las aguas termales, besarla, pasar la noche juntos y...

¡Alto!

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante la idea, las cuales no pasaron para nada desapercibidos ante la chica enfrente suyo.

–"Por lo visto a tus mejillas les agrada la idea..."

–"N-no..."– tartamudeó –"es sólo que si no mal recuerdo es un viaje largo..."

–"Ah..."– suspiró mientras ponía sus manos detrás –"Creí que te apenaba el bañarte junto con Videl..."

–"¡No me apena!"– se sofocó.

–"¿Entonces te agrada la idea?"

El novio de Videl se mordió la lengua.

Si no fuese tan inocente... o tan sincero hubiera inventado una muy buena excusa. Ya había escondido perfectamente su secreto al ser el Gran Saiyaman –salvo con Videl– y no comprendía por qué se quedó callado. ¡Peor aún, no negó nada!

–"Creo soy la menos indicada para esto, Gohan"– habló Ireza intentando ser seria –"¿Tú y Videl ya han...?"

–"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Quítate esas ideas Ireza!"– el hijo de Milk se preguntaba qué le debía a Dendé para que no le ayudara en esta situación; Incluso él mismo quería quitarse esas ideas, su novia era muy puritana –en su mente, las mujeres en general– como para que él pensara en cosas pervertidas respecto a ella. –"Ireza... ¿cómo crees tú que le pediré permiso a Mr. Satán para llevarme a su hija tres días y dos noches?"

Soltó un suspiro. A fin de cuentas logró cambiar el tema y de forma sincera. No se vió yendo a la Mansión Satán y decirle al padre de Videl "Cumplo un año de novio con su hija, ¿le da permiso de ir conmigo de viaje por un fin de semana? No le hallaba lógica alguna, le había costado ganarse la confianza del padre de ella –excluyendo su raza semi-saiyajin– como para ir a pedirle algo prácticamente impropio.

Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría salir a su hija con su novio en un viaje... y a solas?

–"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso..."– sonrió Ireza tomando el brazo de Gohan –"A cambio te pediré detalles ¡DE TODO! Bueno, menos cuando hagan el amor... eso si que no..."

–"Muchas gra... ¡Ireza!"

* * *

El pesado día de escuela había finalizado. Videl se encontraba guardando los libros en su casillero. Se sentía un poco apesadumbrada ya que en ese día los oficiales no la llamaron para combatir el crimen, empero los profesores nombraron diez alumnos a los cuales se les regalaba una semana de vacaciones por sus excelentes calificaciones, entre ellos ella y Gohan.

Gohan.

Pensando bien en ese momento, estuvo preocupada por él todo el día; no era normal que faltara a clases, sabiendo perfectamente cómo era Milk. Al principio creyó que llegaría a la segunda clase, ya que era posible que se quedara dormido, pero al no verlo llegar comenzó a preocuparse, y más aún cuando le envió mensajes de texto en el receso y no contestó, por lo que esa mañana se la pasó sola.

Incluso Ireza pareció haberse evaporado en el aire, desde la hora de descanso se perdió de su vista y tampoco volvió a entrar a clases.

No le agradaba sentirse sola, ya había pasado muchos años así.

Cuando iba a cerrar el casillero notó la foto que Ireza había pegado en afán de sonrojarla, aunque internamente le alegraba ver la imagen allí. En la imagen ella salía sonriendo –sinceramente, como pocas veces lo hacía–, cruzada de brazos; Gohan salía un tanto serio mientras la rodeaba con el brazo izquierdo en señal de protección. El día de la foto ambos salieron corriendo de la escuela para ir a tomar un café. En el camino se encontraron con Ireza y Sharpner por lo que los planes cambiaron de último momento y fueron los cuatro a la cafetería. Ese día dejó de lado su actitud ruda y se relajó junto con sus amigos y novio. El rubio de vez en cuando le hacía bromas a su novio, que él en su inocencia se llegaba a tomar enserio provocando así las risas de Ireza y ella. Al salir, la rubia sugirió tomarles una foto y fue Gohan quien accedió. La pose inicial era: los dos pasando un brazo en la espalda del otro, pero esa se vio interrumpida cuando un grupo de chicos pasó lanzándoles piropos a ambas chicas e Ireza logró capturar el momento exacto el gesto protector de Gohan.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

–"Hola Videl... ¿pensando en el galán?"

La ojiazul cerró el casillero de golpe. El ruido sonó seco y metálico pero fue ese mismo sonido que le recordó que aun estaba en la escuela.

–"¡Ay, Ireza!"– frunció el ceño –"¿No puedes llamar mi atención de una forma más normal?"

–"Lo siento, Vi. Pero ya dime, ¿qué pensabas?"– interrogó con una sonrisa maliciosa, codeando a su amiga –"Hasta estabas sonriendo y todo."

Videl roló los ojos.

–"¿Porqué preguntas lo obvio?"– acomodó las pocas cosas en su mochila –"Sabes perfectamente por qué sonrío"

–"La frase iría 'por quien sonríes'. Ya se: Gohan"– ahora fue ella quien acomodó sus libros en el casillero.

–"Por cierto, ¿en dónde estuviste? Faltaste a las clases secundarias"

–"Por ahí... simplemente me dio pereza entrar ¿me perdí de algo importante?"

La chica pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

–"Entonces estuvo bien que me saltara las clases"– cerró la puerta verde de metal –"No me regañes que tú y Gohan ya se las han pasado en la azotea"

¡La azotea!

¿Cómo pudo olvidar que su novio a veces la pasaba allí arriba?

–"Hablando del Rey de Roma..."– rió la rubia.

Videl se giró mientras ponía su mochila púrpura sobre su espalda.

–"Hola, Videl... ehm"– saludó el pelinegro con nerviosismo, haciendo movimientos casi robóticos –"¿Puedo hablar contigo? No tardaré..."

Ella asintió.

Ireza en cambio no dijo nada, sólo dio un giro estilo bailarina de ballet y se retiró del pasillo dando pequeños saltos mientras soltaba algunos chilllidos de emoción. Ante eso Gohan y Videl la miraron con una gota resbalando en sus nucas.

–"Bien, Gohan... ¿qué quieres decirme?"– preguntó suave pero con un gesto serio en su rostro.

–"Yo... yo..."– tragó saliva sintiéndose más nervioso –"verás, pronto será nuestro aniversario y yo..."– buscó rápidamente en su bolso amarillo el sobre que Ireza le había facilitado aquella mañana –"te quería invitar a... las aguas termales"– le extendió el par de boletos.

Videl rió un poco.

–" _¿Así que esto te tenía tan preocupado, Son Gohan?_ "– pensó divertida –"Claro..."– lo abrazó –"Muchas gracias por el regalo, amor"– añadió con las mejillas coloradas.

–"Te iré a dejar a tu casa... después de todo le tengo que pedir permiso a tu padre"– dijo a modo de respuesta.

–"No te preocupes, eso lo haré yo."

–"Pero..."

–"¡Videl! ¡Prometiste acompañarme a comprar un vestido al centro comercial!"– chilló la rubia, interrumpiendo a Gohan y jalando levemente a su amiga del brazo.

El pelinegro miró a su amiga con cierta molestia, se supone lo ayudaba pero ahora parecía exactamente lo contrario. La ojiazul asintió con rapidez. Videl depositó un suave pero rápido beso en los labios de su novio antes de irse junto con la parlanchina Ireza.

Gohan no vio más alternativa que hacerle caso a su novia, después de todo él también tendría que convencer a su madre.

Y eso, probablemente, estaría muy complicado.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en en una de las cámaras privadas del tren. A Gohan le parecían un poco exageradas ya que el costo de éstas era superior al del boleto común –gracias a Mister Satán–. Sin embargo a Videl parecía maravillarle: el cubículo era algo amplio, dos asientos paralelos y una mesita entre ellos. La ventana era de considerable tamaño, permitiendo a la pareja poder ver el camino que recorrían. Sus maletas las pusieron en los gabinetes.

Dos horas más de viaje les aguardaban y ellos no habían dicho una sola palabra.

El hijo de Goku hacía miles de planes en su mente, desde que sitios visitarían hasta programar las horas en las que se despertarían y dormirían. Una idea pasó por su mente, la cual hizo que se sonrojara violentamente por ende un montón de interrogantes aparecieron en su cabeza: ¿dormirían en la misma habitación?. ¿en la misma cama? ¿ en lechos separados?, ¿distintas habitaciones? Y es que la sola idea de pasar la noche junto a Videl ya era demasiado. Esos últimos días había pensado en ella como loco y no precisamente de la forma dulce que solía hacerlo, sino de un modo más... perverso.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos contemplaron el perfil de la muchacha. Se sintió culpable por aquellas ideas. ¡Todo era culpa de Sharpner, Ireza y sus instintos saiyajin!

Mientras el pobre Gohan luchaba contra sí mismo, Videl hacía lo mismo consigo misma, a pesar de no aparentarlo.

Sinceramente a ella le agradaba el viaje, salir a despejarse, pasear con Gohan, pero unos comentarios de Ireza no pasaban desapercibidos. Se sentía una pervertida, sobretodo porque sabía como era su novio y ella no quería verse muy apresurada.

–" _Videl, no te preocupes lo que sientes es completamente normal_ "

–" _Pero Ireza..."_

–" _Ten_ "– le facilitó una botellita –" _No te digo cómo usarla, eso es depende de ti. Si lo hago quitará mucha emoción..._ "

Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Era muy necesario apartar esas locas ideas, además que quizás era algo inapropiado para ellos, con corta edad...

Suspiró.

–"Ehh... Videl ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes enferma?"– preguntó el pelinegro sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

–"Si, si. Todo bien, sólo pensaba..."– miró hacia la ventana –"¿cómo es que tu mamá y mi papá nos dejaron venir a la primera sin darles detalles siquiera?"

Gohan se encogió de hombros.

–"Quizás fue suerte"– rió nervioso –" _Cuando Ireza dijo que se encargaría, no pensé que fuese cierto..._ "– pensó –"Pero lo importante es que nos divirtamos"

–"Cierto"– sonrió la ojiazul, dejando de lado algunos pensamientos –"¿Cómo es el sitio al que iremos?"

–"No lo sé. Pedí el favor a Bulma que me comprara los boletos"– mintió mientras ponía una de sus manos en su nuca.

Ella sonrió.

–"De modo que es una sorpresa para ambos..."

–"Seguro que sí"

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar.

No eran muchos los temas de conversaciones que tenían, además que ambos luchaban internamente por culpa de sus deseos e instinto que, sin saberlo, era mutuo.

Gohan por su parte no podía evitar mirar a la pelinegra. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco que llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas, en cuanto a su cabello azabache lo había sujetado en una coleta alta. Se veía realmente preciosa. Pero sus instintos masculinos le instaban a querer mirar más allá de la suave tela que cubría a la muchacha, querer sentir la suave piel de ésta, deslizar su mano en su entrepierna, escucharla pedir por más, y sobretodo sentirse unido a ella.

En ese momento odiaba a su imaginación, no lo ayudaba para nada en el hecho de querer controlar sus deseos.

Pero Videl se sentía más extraña, agradecía en sus adentros el poder ser un poco más discreta, aparte que era muy difícil que una mujer demostrara un deseo sexual a un hombre, a menos que estuvieran solos. La ojiazul no podía dormir bien siquiera, los sueños la perseguían casi cada noche, y casi siempre era Gohan sobre ella besándola con pasión. Sentía un ardor en el pecho cada vez que lo veía, pero también lo culpaba ya que, según ella, su novio era demasiado _sexy_. De por sí ya atraía a muchas muchachas en la escuela por su imponente físico y ella no se salvaba de ser excepción.

No quería recordar un poco siquiera esos sueños, no era el momento ni la situación adecuada. Y para empeorarlo ¡estarían solos un fin de semana!

Ambos tenían que controlarse, o eso querían.

* * *

–"¡Sorprendente!"– exclamó la joven –"Este sitio es enorme, Gohan. Muy agradable..."– sonrió dirigiéndose al pelinegro –"¿Entramos?"

El chico asintió.

Ambos habían dormido casi una hora en el tren por lo que tenían más energías ahora, y Videl era quien más lo demostraba, logrando así que él sonriera con ganas.

Al entrar al lugar se sorprendieron aún más. Era un sitio espaciado, pulcro y elegante, se notaba lo costoso que sería ese lugar y Gohan no paraba de pensar en el dinero que Ireza llegó a gastar. Para ser la entrada y recepción se veía muy lujoso, un candelabro colgaba del techo iluminando con tonos amarillentos el lugar; los mosaicos brillaban, los cuales tenían adornos de color café en la mayor parte de su extensión, tenían formas similares al tallo de una flor.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, la primera con asombro y el segundo con un ligero temor.

–"Buenos días"– saludaron a la recepcionista.

–"Buenos días, ¿tienen reservación?"

El hijo de Goku se quedó estático.

–"Gohan..."– murmuró la hija de Mr. Satán mientras codeaba ligeramente a su novio.

–"Ah, si"– buscó los boletos en su billetera, tras encontrarlos se los extendió a la recepcionista.

La recepcionista era una joven muy guapa, posiblemente no rebasaba los 20 años de edad. Tenía el cabello color rojo y unos preciosos ojos verdes, los cuales no dejaban de mirar a Gohan con cierto coqueteo. Y eso a Videl no le estaba gustando para nada.

El muchacho estaba tan nervioso que no notaba los guiños de ojo que le daba la pelirroja. Mientras la ojiazul sintió el sentimiento de posesión correr por su sistema, al punto que sujetó a Gohan del brazo, mirando con recelo a la ojiverde enfrente de ellos. Sin embargo aquel contacto femenino solamente provocó más nerviosismo en el joven.

–"Muy bien, Son Gohan y... ¿¡Videl Satán!?"– exclamó la pelirroja mientras miraba con asombro a la ojiazul, quien se estaba empezando a incomodar.

–"Si..."

–"¡Es un honor tenerla aquí, señorita! Espero usted y..."– miró a Gohan –"su amigo tengan una feliz estadía..."

–"Soy su novio"– interrumpió Gohan con una sonrisa.

¡Y es que le enorgullecía mencionarlo!

Pero la pelirroja no se veía nada contenta con esa afirmación.

Mientras que Videl casi soltaba un "en tu cara", pero se controló.

–"Ah..."– miró hacia su computadora –"Bueno, han reservado la cabaña arriba de la montaña"– ambos abrieron los ojos como platos –"Los baños termales estarán disponibles para ustedes hasta las diez de la noche"– sonrió sin ganas –"uno de nuestros trabajadores les guiará hacia la cabaña, ¿alguna duda?"

–"No, gracias"– respondió el pelinegro.

–"Les recomiendo tener mucho cuidado el último día de su estadía"– añadió la ojiverde mirando a los muchachos. –"Se pronosticó una tormenta de nieve para mañana, por lo que es muy posible que al día siguiente la cabaña esté cubierta. De todos modos cuando la tormenta pase, nuestros trabajadores irán en su búsqueda. Aún así les aviso. Muchas gracias por escogernos."

Los jóvenes hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de partir a la montaña.

* * *

El trayecto fue efectivamente largo. Si no hubiera sido porque uno de los trabajadores les acompañaba ambos hubieran ido volando hasta la cima. Por fortuna no habían tenido que usar cuerdas o equipaje de alpinismo pero el cansancio fue que era una ardua escalinata. A pesar de eso ambos jóvenes disfrutaron el camino riéndose como niños por casi cualquier cosa, e inclusive se reían secretamente del guía por su extraña forma de caminar.

Después de eso llegaron finalmente a su destino. El hombre sólo les dio algunas recomendaciones, nuevamente la advertencia de la tormenta de nieve y por último les dijo que disfrutaran la estadía para después marcharse del lugar.

Aunque ambos sintieron un poco de compasión por el sujeto debido a que tenía que bajar nuevamente, y eso era muy cansado. Además que ya casi oscurecía.

La cabaña era pequeña y acogedora pero por su ubicación tenía una vista excelente de la pequeña ciudad. Quizás si estuviesen en un clima primaveral se vería aún más hermoso, pero también el suave frío invernal era agradable, después de todo podrían disfrutar de las aguas termales con mayor razón.

Al principio creyeron que lo costoso había sido haber apartado la cabaña, sobretodo porque era en lo alto de la montaña pero esa idea se quedó en una simple creencia. Sus ojos se maravillaron cuando entraron a la cómoda cabaña pues se dieron cuenta que estaba muy bien distribuida. El sitio no aparentaba la pequeñez que mostraba por fuera, sino al contrario: Había una pequeña salita con una alfombra en medio, dos simples sillones y una televisión. Contaba con un baño y una habitación con cama matrimonial. Estaba decorado con pinturas rústicas que combinaban muy bien con el material de madera con el que estaba construida la cabaña.

Pero eso no era todo.

A un costado de la puerta del baño había otra la cual conducía a unos baños termales personales. Fue ahí cuando ambos abrieron la boca por mera sorpresa, al fin comprendieron el porqué del precio tan elevado.

–"¿Quieres bañarte, Videl?"– interrogó el saiyajin tratando de disimular sus nervios.

–"No, gracias"

Por alguna extraña razón, Gohan sintió que se quedaba sin muchos planes.

–"¿Entonces quieres conocer la ciudad?..."

–"Descansemos un poco. No necesariamente tenemos que estarnos moviendo de un lado a otro"– se sonrojó –"Podemos jugar un poco..."

–"¿Como qué?"

–"Allí hay una tabla de ajedrez"– sonrió ampliamente –"¿Lo sabes jugar?"

La joven se dirigió a la pequeña mesita para tomar el tablero, para después sentarse en el sillón frente a una mesa más grande. Gohan se sentó al lado paralelo de ella.

–"Conozco las reglas ¿una reta?"

Videl asintió.

–"No sé jugarlo muy bien, pero de acuerdo"

–"Puedo enseñarte"– ofreció rápidamente.

–"No, así está bien"– contestó de forma orgullosa –"¿No crees que sería interesante apostar algo?"

–"Claro"– sonrió inocente –"¿Tienes algo en mente, Vi?"

La muchacha pareció pensarlo por un momento, recordando la misteriosa botellita que Ireza le había facilitado.

–"¿Te parece un masaje?"

Gohan abrió mucho los ojos.

–"¿Un masaje?"– repitió.

–"Si, me cansé mucho. Si gano me darás un masaje, si no yo te lo daré a ti"

El joven se ruborizó un poco.

Los masajes regularmente eran en la espalda, glúteos y piernas, desnudas. La idea de tocar la piel descubierta de su novia hizo que dudara un poco, pero a fin de cuentas era un trato justo ya que él también se había agotado con semejante escalinata.

Terminó asintiendo.

Pero súbitamente recordó unas palabras de Ireza que comenzaron a inquietarle.

–" _Yo me haré cargo de todo_."

–"De acuerdo. Pero igual quisiera apostar algo"

Ahora fue Videl quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lo miró largamente en señal de que le estaba escuchando atentamente.

–"Me parece justo, dime."

–"Me dejarás obsequiarte algo y no me lo podrás regresar"

Aquel comentario sacó a la joven ojiazul de razón. Gohan no se caracterizaba por dar casi órdenes, pero también comprendía su motivo por hacerlo. Él en muchas ocasiones juntaba dinero para regalarle algo, cosa que ella terminaba por rechazar –no por crueldad–. A veces eran objetos muy valiosos, y no es que a ella no le gustara sino que él a veces tenía días sin comer –en la escuela– cosa que no le agradaba en lo al final ella lo terminaba aceptando casi de mala gana, pero metía discretamente dinero en la mochila del joven saiyajin dependiendo de cuanto había gastado.

Y ese era su eterno secreto.

No quería verse como la villana, simplemente no quería que su novio pasara hambre, aunque éste simplemente quería verla feliz.

–"Bien, ese es en el caso que tú ganes ¿verdad?"

–"Por supuesto."– sonrió justamente como cuando iba a empezar a pelear –"Bien, comencemos. Ni creas que te dejaré ganar."

–"¡Esa es mi frase, plagio!"

–"Es lo que me enseñas, linda."– se sonrojó con sólo llamarla así. Aunque fuese la total verdad.

Videl frunció el ceño.

–"Es la guerra"

–"Empiezo yo"– sonrió el pelinegro mientras alzaba su caballo, mostrando que tenía el reino blanco.

Movió un peón. Seguidamente Videl hizo lo mismo. Gohan tenía bastante confianza en sí mismo, más al ver que ella le copiaba los pasos. No era que se sintiera superior a su novia sino que aquel regalo que planeaba darle era el anillo de compromiso. Pero estuvo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no llegó a notar que era su turno.

Y no sólo eso.

¡Videl lo miraba con un profundo gesto de superioridad!

Fue ahí cuando el saiyajin unió sus manos para esconder la mitad de su rostro. Miró el tablero con sumo nerviosismo, ella en un par de movimientos le había tomado una enorme ventaja. No quiso aparentar su miedo, pero la muchacha era tan perspicaz que no funcionó aquel intento.

El sudor comenzaba a correr por su rostro mientras planeaba una estrategia de ataque. En eso la ojiazul hizo un gesto de aburrimiento mientras lanzaba un largo y sonoro bostezo, cosa que inquietaba más y más al hijo de Goku.

Para su buena suerte encontró la pieza causante de sus problemas: la reina. Por lo que en un rápido movimiento movió su caballo hasta la pieza real quitandola. Su felicidad y seguridad volvieron a aparecer en su rostro por medio de una sonrisa complaciente.

Tras ver aquello Videl cerró sus ojos sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Gohan se sintió levemente culpable, había sido muy rudo en ese juego con ella, sobretodo porque ella no sabía jugar del todo. Pero ese sentimiento se esfumó cuando la hija de Mister Satán alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido aunque una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

Aún sin decir algo, movió su caballo negro poniéndolo en una distancia muy cercana al rey.

–"Jaque Mate."

Gohan abrió la boca con desmesura mientras su rostro adquiría un tono azulado.

–" _¿Tan rápido?_ "– pensó mientras miraba el juego.

–"¿Otra ronda?"– sonrió la pelinegra con superioridad.

Justamente cuando el muchacho iba a decir algo a ambos les llegó una ráfaga de viento helado que llegó a calarles los huesos. La pareja dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y notaron que la tormenta de nieve había comenzado hacía un rato.

¡Menudo problema!

Dejaron a un lado la competencia por el juego de mesa y decidieron asomarse por la ventana. Al hacerlo notaron que la nieve ya llevaba aproximadamente sesenta centímetros de altura, por lo que la puerta había quedado sellada.

Se miraron entre sí, sin saber si debían preocuparse –ya que no habían comido en todo el día–, o si debían aguardar a que parara. Pero la tormenta no daba señales de querer finalizar pronto, al contrario, el viento y la nieve arreciaban cada vez más.

De pronto Gohan comenzó a preocuparse. Su plan había sido recorrer la ciudad esa misma noche, comprarle un kimono azul –que combinara con sus maravillosos ojos–, llevarla a tomar un poco de vino y proponerle matrimonio ¡Ese era el regalo que quería que su novia aceptara! Ahora sus planes se habían ido abajo, tanto por la apuesta como por el fatídico clima.

Qué fastidio.

–"Gohan, ¿te parece si te das un baño caliente?"– propuso con una sonrisa extraña –"para que puedas relajarte un poco antes de que cumplas tu apuesta. Si mañana el clima mejora, salimos ¿si?"

El joven suspiró con derrota.

–"Pero deberías ir primero..."

–"Anda o no aceptaré tu regalo"

–"¿Eh?"

Videl se cruzó de brazos, como lo hacía de antaño.

–"Lo que escuchaste" – suavizó la voz –"Estoy segura de que sea lo que me quieras obsequiar ya lo tienes..."– suspiró –"nunca cambias, amor."

El saiyajin la miró sin decir una sola palabra. Caminó hasta ella y depositó un suave y acalorado beso en sus labios, cosa que ella aceptó casi de inmediato.

Pero aquello no duró mucho, fue la misma Videl quien rompió aquel beso dejando a Gohan un tanto confundido.

–"Anda, ve"– tocó la nariz de él con su dedo índice –"Te esperaré"

Ante aquello, el pelinegro casi corrió hacia el baño para darse la ducha deseada.

Tras ver a su adorado novio entrar a la ducha ella comenzó a reírse con suavidad, pero no era una sonrisa burlona sino más bien era nerviosa. Se dirigió a la pequeña habitación donde ambos pasarían la noche juntos y pensó que sería buena idea que él cumpliera su promesa en el lecho matrimonial.

De un momento a otro se arrepintió por hacer semejante apuesta, era ella quien quería masajearle a él. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Afortunadamente la cabaña contaba con una pequeña calefacción, Videl sonrió al verlo pues de ese modo ella no estaría tiritando de frío ni Gohan tampoco, de esa manera podría disfrutar el masaje.

Se dió cuenta que lo mejor era cambiarse de atuendo. Su vestido ya era una prenda cómoda y ligera pero no iba a serlo a la hora de que el pelinegro cumpliera su trato, así que optó por ponerse simplemente una bata de seda. Supo en el instante que era demasiado... provocativo, pero era un masaje a fin de cuentas y no es como si no fueran a controlar sus instintos, ¿o sí?

Deshizo su coleta alta para rehacerla, puesto que todo el mareo del viaje ocasionó que sus algunos mechones se salieran de sitio dándole un aspecto despeinado, además que su largo cabello no tenía que estorbar. Dejó sus zapatos y vestido a un lado, los miró por un pequeño tiempo.

Con tan sólo mirarse en el espejo lateral a la cama y mirar su antiguo atuendo fue suficiente para notar que había cambiado demasiado. La llegada de Gohan hizo que su mundo diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, llegó justo a tiempo. No supo cómo, por qué ni cuándo fue que ella comenzó a cambiar sus ropas holgadas por vestidos, jeans y pantalones cortos, o en qué momento suplantó sus confiables botas verdes por zapatillas y zapatos de suelo, cual fue el instante en que quiso empezar a arreglarse un poco más para llamar un poco más la atención de aquel inocente muchacho de ojos negruzcos. Tras pensarlo un poco, sí sabía: por amor a Gohan. Ella había sido muy altanera y grosera en sus inicios con él sabiendo que no lo merecía, pues no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, pero aún así el se quedó para apoyarla y viceversa. Quizás aún no comprendía del todo qué era el amor. Ella quería demostrarle de algún modo todo el amor que sentía ella en su corazón por él.

Ya había fantaseado muchas veces el casarse con él, formar una familia y una vida juntos. Porque efectivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Ya era muy feliz siendo su novia y sólo esperaba el momento preciso en que él se decidiera a pedir su mano, aunque para eso faltaran años, después de todo él estaba muy enfocado con sus estudios. La falta de tiempo la desanimaba un poco, aún así lo amaba y lo esperaría pues él era una persona que valía totalmente la pena.

Era muy probable que su 'yo' de antaño jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría alguien para volcarle los sentimientos, para hacerla sentir feliz y, sobretodo, amada.

Había acomodado el colchón e incluso tendido una sábana y un edredón sobre ésta. Puso cada cosa en un sitio determinado para que no estorbara, ya sea para caminar en la habitación, o bien para quien quisiera salir al baño.

Se dirigió hacia su equipaje para buscar la graciosa botellita que su amiga la rubia le había obsequiado por su aniversario, según a las palabras de ella. Al sacarla comenzó a analizarla, se veía como un aceite aparentemente normal, y a lo que sabía de aceites aromáticos es que eran apropiados para un masaje. Al querer leer la etiqueta notó que ésta había sido maltratada por su ropa, por lo que las letras se borraron. Decidió no tomarle importancia.

Encontró una pequeña radio –mejor aún para el ambiente, y rogaba que la señal no fallara tanto por la tormenta de nieve–, la encendió sin muchas esperanzas y, para su fortuna, si se escuchaba una señal de radio. Pasaban una serie de músicas románticas. Sonrió satisfecha.

En ese momento el joven pelinegro entró a la habitación. Una ligera nube de vapor lo envolvía y una toalla hacía lo mismo sobre sus hombros. Algunas gotas caían de su cabello húmedo hacia la bata de baño que él usaba.

Videl se mordió el labio inferior tras verlo.

¡Tal masculinidad era demasiado sensual!

Gohan la miró largamente y, a pesar de dejar la toalla a un lado, no dejó de hacerlo. Se había planteado varias cosas en sus minutos a solas que no quería echarse para atrás.

Primero, debía cumplir su trato.

 _Yo siento que me provocas_

 _Aunque no quieras hacerlo_

 _Está grabado en tu boca_

 _A rojo vivo el deseo._

Avanzó lentamente hacia ella, con la mirada decidida pero suave. Teniéndola justamente enfrente, la acercó a su cuerpo mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos y la besó.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para tenerla a su lado. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella no lo rechazara ante esa súbita idea suya. Sabía que él no era ese tipo de personas que tomaba iniciativa en una relación –y eso que para pedirle que fuera su novia fue casi un milagro del propio Kamisama–, pero también supo que si pudo tomar el valor para pedirle una relación formal también podía pedir lo que estaba a punto de iniciar. Estaba listo para todo: un rechazo, una bofetada y una aceptación. Pero el sólo mirarla en ese instante lo volvía loco.

La joven vestía una bata de seda, muy similar a una yukata ya que el corte de la tela era muy similar a ésta en el escote y las mangas, pero la brillante seda rosa envolvía perfectamente las curvas de Videl con diáfana sensualidad de la que ella no notó en el instante en que se lo puso. El corte de la bata llegaba hasta los muslos femeninos dejando a la vista la suave piel femenina, y aquel conjunto hacía que perdiese cada vez más el control.

Y no sólo eso, sino que la coleta alta de la ojiazul dejaba a la vista el delgado y exquisito cuello a su vista.

Pero tenía una promesa pendiente...

 _Y casi puedo tocarte_

 _Como una fruta madura._

 _Presiento que voy a amarte_

 _Más allá de la locura..._

Sin romper aquel anhelado beso, posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos aún cubiertos por la suave seda. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar su propio temblor y nerviosismo, pues lo que él quería era transmitirle seguridad. Seguridad de que estaría con ella, de que no sucedería nada malo, de que él la protegería... de que la amaba.

Descendió sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta poder llegar a su cintura. Con un lento pero certero movimiento, retiró la cinta de seda escarlata para quitarle tranquilamente la molesta prenda que evitaba que ella sintiera bien sus caricias.

Videl sólo se había sorprendido. La iniciativa y Gohan no se llevaban de la mano, lo que provocó que ella quisiera saltarse el masaje, porque no era tan inocente, sabía a que iban a llegar y eso la estaba impacientando.

Lo único que ella podía visualizar era la difuminada figura masculina delante. Las luces estaban apagadas y un par de velas aromáticas les obsequiaban su débil luz para apoyarles un poco a no tropezarse.

Gohan la empujó con dulzura hacia la cama. Tenía una vista asombrosa, la bata de seda había quedado a sus pies hacía mucho. Era delicioso verla sonrojada y cálida, de modo a que la giró quedando así ella a espaldas de él. Viendo la pequeña botella de aceite, la sujetó. Con delicadeza se sentó sobre el coxis de la pelinegra para no lastimarla. Vertió un poco del contenido del pequeño recipiente sobre una de sus manos y prosiguió a cumplir su trato.

La seguridad que mostraba en ese momento provocaba que en la ojiazul despertara su femineidad. Disfrutaba el que las manos del saiyajin recorrieran lentamente por sus hombros, deshaciendo unos pocos nudos que tenía. El sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha era cada vez más notorio y eso le gustaba a ambos.

La hija de Mister Satán cerró los ojos cuando sintió un cálido contacto en su espalda. Las manos de Gohan eran mas suave que la bata de seda que había usado instantes atrás, ¡su tacto era casi fuego!

El sostén de la joven le impidió al azabache continuar de forma correcta con su tarea, por lo que se inclinó un poco para besar los largos cabellos de la chica, bajando hacia su nuca y dejando que sus labios rozaran la blanca piel haciendo que la ojiazul se retorciera de una descarga de placer que sintió en ese momento. El chico sonrió para sí. Guió su boca hacia el lóbulo derecho de Videl para susurrarle algo:

–"¿Puedo?"

Ella se retorció nuevamente al sentir el dulce aliento del joven entrar en su canal auditivo. Abrió su boca para soltar un largo suspiro. Supo a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero ella le dio acceso por las dos razones.

–"Si..."

El chico asintió. Cuando acercó su nariz a la tersa espalda de la justiciera pudo oler finalmente el aceite. Se sorprendió al hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta que sus efectos ya no eran tan necesarios...

–" _Es Ylang-ylang_ "– pensó mientras sonreía.

Era primerizo en cuanto al tema y para quitar la prenda íntima superior femenina. Así que se dedicó a pasear sus labios en el contorno de los hombros de la muchacha mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar el sujetador. La ojiazul estiró sus piernas y pies como cuando se ponía de puntillas. Soltó otro suspiro pero esta vez era más pesado. Después de un par de intentos, el broche pareció cumplir sus deseos. Retiró el sostén con sumo cuidado evitando estirarlo de más, Videl colaboró alzando su tórax para que aquella prenda abandonara finalmente su cuerpo.

 _Voy a comerte el corazón a besos_

 _A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo_

 _Y por el suelo nuestra ropa_

 _suave gota a gota_

 _Voy a emborracharte de pasión_

Untó otro poco de aceite en sus manos y prosiguió con la última fase del masaje.

El olor dulce, exótico y sensual llegó a las fosas nasales de la muchacha, quien de por sí ya se sentía extasiada pero aquello lo aumentó mucho más. Se sintió agradada con el masaje. Gohan abrió sus palmas y las paseaba de forma lineal a los laterales de la columna vertebral de la ojiazul, destensando, relajando, provocando...

Dudó un poco pero finalmente posó sus manos en los glúteos femeninos y la dueña de estos dio un ligero sobreexalto en el colchón.

Nuevamente la pregunta llegó a los oídos de la justiciera.

–"¿Puedo, Videl, puedo?"– dijo con entusiasmo en su voz, sin dejar de masajearla. Ya no resistía el afrodisíaco en sus manos.

–"No..."

Ante la respuesta el chico retiró sus manos de la zona. Disimuló su decepción volviendo a ascender por la espalda de la muchacha. Cuando lo hizo, Videl se giró quedando nuevamente boca arriba.

Sus ojos azules brillaban, algo tímidos pero con anhelo acentuando sus pupilas.

–"No aún..."– dijo mientras miraba directamente los orbes azabaches –"Es mi turno..."

El muchacho no pudo decir una sola palabra pues Videl atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella para darle un beso suave, hambriento y cargado de pasión.

–"Quiero ser tuya esta noche..."– dijo ella entre suspiros.

Continuó besándola sin darle una respuesta.

Ella no esperó y quitó la cinta azul rey de la bata de baño que cubría aquella figura masculina. Lo había visto con ropa de batalla, traje y uniformado, pero jamás lo había visto con aquella tela de algodón color azul claro; aquel conjunto de ricos tonos azules sólo le daba al joven más masculinidad e imponencia.

La tela descendió suave por la figura masculina hasta la cintura del joven y Videl la apartó dejándola caer junto a su bata de seda.

A pesar de que su intención inicial era esa, Gohan sintió como si Videl se estaba poniendo como ofrenda. Sentía que necesitaba hacerle entender que no era así pues él sabía que le pertenecía a ella.

–"Soy tuyo, Videl..."

 _Voy a comerte el corazón a besos_

 _A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo_

 _Voy a dejar por tus rincones_

 _Pájaros y flores_

 _Cómo una semilla de pasión_

Ella al escuchar aquella frase se sonrojó más aún. Volvió a recortarse en el lecho con él encima. Ambos estaban dispuestos al otro y eso los motivaba con cada beso que se daban. Algunos eran suaves y gentiles, otros eran voraces y veloces pero eso era los que los hacía elevarse más hacia el cielo.

La ojiazul soltó un suspiro más mientras se apretaba a su cuerpo, descansando un poco de los apasionados ósculos. Estaban muy agitados. Al hacer nuevamente contacto visual pensó nuevamente en lo que iba a pasar. Pero súbitamente sintió un ligero temor, ¿y si él no la encontraba atractiva? Se sentía algo atemorizada por sus pechos algo pequeños y sus glúteos bien formados pero igualmente algo reducidos, sin embargo sus caderas le ayudaban bastante. En realidad era una mujer preciosa y atractiva, pero la situación le hizo pensar lo contrario.

Los dedos masculinos llegaron suavemente a su vientre, rozándolo, haciendo que ella poco a poco olvidara sus temores.

–"No tengas miedo... no te haré daño"– murmuró el azabache tras mirar nuevamente los orbes azules notando el temor que había en ellos.

–"Mi cuerpo..."

–"Eres perfecta, Videl"– dijo con sinceridad.

Antes de que ella pudiera rebatir lo dicho por él sus labios fueron aprisionados una vez más por los fieros de Gohan. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de golpe ante el sorpresivo ósculo que recibió.

La osadía fue apoderándose de la hija de Mister Satán, quien hizo que sus manos se dirigieran al torso perfecto y musculoso del saiyajin. Ambos supieron al instante que algo eterno los unía, que ya era parte del destino de ambos. El ósculo se hizo cada vez más profundo, húmedo, continuo, excitante y caliente, muy apasionado justo al nivel como ellos se sentían.

Respiraron solamente un instante porque ambos reanudaron el hecho de querer comerse a besos. Ella paseaba sus temblorosas manos por los músculos masculinos sin detenerse un poco mientras que él recorría con las suyas todo el cuerpo femenino, delineando sus senos, su ombligo, su cintura, sus caderas, sus nalgas...

Con ferocidad quitó la liga que sostenía la coleta de la muchacha, dejando así a sus cabellos con libertad, los cuales se desparramaron por los hombros femeninos.

 _Ahora te sueltas el pelo_

 _Y así descalza caminas_

 _Voy a morder el anzuelo_

 _Pues quiero lo que imaginas_

A esas alturas ambos ya habían comenzado a gemir suavemente debido al contacto íntimo y directo de sus cuerpos, pero él se interrumpió inesperadamente porque no pudo controlar un gemido de placer al sentir que las pequeñas manos bajaban sus bóxer con suavidad, liberando su hombría.

La intensidad de las caricias y los besos iba subiendo. La habitación se sentía caliente a pesar del frío invernal que había en el exterior en esos momentos, aunque eso poco les importaba en ese momento.

Sólo eran una pareja amándose con toda su intensidad.

Ahora fue él quien bajó sus manos por la exquisita figura femenina, dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado, quitándole las molestas bragas que lo separaban de ella, deslizándolas por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo con sus ropas.

 _Cuando se cae tu vestido_

 _Como una flor por el suelo_

 _No exista nada prohibido_

 _Entre la tierra y el cielo._

Las juguetonas manos de la muchacha se ocupaban de masajear la virilidad de él, mientras que él abandonó su boca para dirigirse a la aureola de los pechos femeninos. Quiso experimentar, si sus labios provocaban fuertes pulsaciones en ella se preguntaba que podría hacer con su lengua.

Experimento correcto. Videl comenzó a gemir mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos azabache de él, sin dejar de atender a su objetivo.

Pero Gohan no se quedó quieto ni se conformó con eso, por ello dirigió una de sus manos hacia la cálida intimidad de la muchacha, recorriéndola como si quisiera grabarse cada parte de ella. Los gimoteos femeninos se hicieron sonar por la habitación, finalmente música para sus oídos.

–"Te amo... te amo..."

El muchacho sonrió ante la frase, y más aún cuando la chica inconscientemente atrajo más aún su cabeza hacia sus senos incitándolo a hacerlo más fuerte, más rápido...

–"Más... más..."

Gohan volvió a ascender con suavidad, besando cada pedazo de piel expuesta sólo para él. Videl abrazó al saiyajin con las piernas, atrayéndolo hacia su íntima flor. Se frotaron entre sí, haciendo cada vez mas íntimo el contacto.

Los gruñidos del pelinegro no se hicieron esperar, eran bajitos pero muy sensuales para la ojiazul quien cada vez le era más difícil controlarse.

–"Aah... Videl..."

Ella sonrió, al parecer haberse frotado contra él había sido una muy buena idea.

Ya se habían consumido en besos y caricias. Videl se retorció de placer al imaginar lo que vendría después.

 _Voy a comerte el corazón a besos_

 _A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo_

 _Y por el suelo nuestra ropa_

 _Suave gota a gota_

 _Voy a emborracharte de pasión_

No era simplemente deseo, no era el hecho de querer satisfacer sus cuerpos o necesidades, no era que tuvieran las hormonas alborotadas, no era eso y ambos lo sabían.

También sabían que era incorrecto lo que estaban haciendo, que eso era un acto después del matrimonio, pero ese conocimiento es el último que pasaba por sus cabezas. Ambos reafirmaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro: amor. Por ello era un asunto de segundo plano, ¿lo que pasaría después? Ambos seguirían juntos, como la pareja que eran. Importaba el ahora, ¡no había tiempo de echarse para atrás!...

–"Videl..."

–"Hazme tuya..."

Gohan no se podía negarse ante aquella petición, de modo que se acomodó frente a ella, guiando su virilidad hacia el sexo de ella. Entró lentamente y sin prisas, disfrutando la calidez que ella le estaba regalando. Videl suspiraba casi cada que avanzaba, recibiéndolo gustosa y con dolor. Ella sujetó la espalda masculina, dejando marcas fuertes de sus uñas, pero eso a él no le importaba pues apenas y podía sentirlo.

Habiendo superado el dolor inicial, el saiyajin comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de la pelinegra. Ella le mordía el hombro con suavidad, ocasionando mayor excitación en el muchacho.

De un momento a otro se olvidó de ser cuidadoso, sujetó a Videl de los cabellos haciendo que su cabeza ladeara hacia la izquierda. Viendo nuevamente aquel cuello exquisito y expuesto se dirigió hacia él, depositando suaves besos en él y como toque personal, paseando lu lengua, justamente en la vena palpitante... y con eso ella comenzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

 _Voy a comerte el corazón a besos_

 _A recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo_

 _Voy a dejar por tus rincones_

 _Pájaros y flores_

 _Cómo una semilla de pasión._

Comenzó el juego de ir adelante y atrás, unas veces suave y otras veces voraz, haciendo que la ojiazul tocara el cielo con las manos para después volver a la realidad y seguir recibiendo esa pasión que sólo Gohan podría brindarle...

–"Gohan... Gohan..."

–"¿Te gusta?"

–"Mmm... si"

Un poco más y Videl se apretó con fuerza hacia Gohan mientras arqueaba su espalda con brusquedad, en señal de que ella ya había alcanzado su cúspide. Pero él no quiso terminar ahí, por lo que continuó moviéndose dentro de ella pero esta vez con lentitud, dándole tiempo de disfrutar su clímax.

Él continuó besándola en el cuello mientras esperaba que su novia recuperase el aliento.

Cuando lo hizo, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que Gohan malinterpretó un poco mal, creyó que había sido muy brusco con ella, pero aún no dejaba de abrazarla.

–"Mi turno..."

Gohan no comprendió al principio. La soltó con suavidad sobre el lecho. Ella se giró quedando a espaldas de él, luego se levantó mientras se apoyaba con sus manos y rodillas. Ante esto, combinando con la interesante vista que ahora tenía hizo que el muchacho comenzara a sentir vértigo.

–"¿Segur...?"

No terminó de hacer su pregunta, pues fue ahora ella quien tomó la iniciativa guiando la virilidad hacia su interior. El saiyajin no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Después se obligó a tomar la cordura, no quería ponerse tímido en ese momento tan especial, por lo que terminó de acomodarse sobre ella, reiniciando su juego de entrar y salir.

Hubo un gimoteo por parte de ella.

Y un gruñido por parte de él.

Entraba y salía de ella con lentitud en lo que ella se acostumbraba nuevamente a él. Ciertamente ella aún sentía algo de dolor, pues estando de esa forma Gohan podía entrar completamente en ella y aún no se acostumbraba.

Los suaves sonidos de dolor cambiaron a placer, señalando al saiyajin que su novia estaba disfrutando realmente.

De pronto sólo eran ellos dos, sólos en aquella cabaña en medio de la tortuosa tormenta. A pesar que ya tenían rato unidos no se sabía dónde comenzaba ella y dónde terminaba él, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto. No importaba de que forma estuvieran. Ella tenia la cabeza ladeada, ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, casi hiperventilando, con las mejillas sonrojadas. La justiciera se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas; él se aferraba completamente del cuerpo femenino. Nuevamente se unían con lentitud, sin prisa alguna. Gohan la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando con sus manos la pequeña cintura, los senos de la ahora mujer y aprovechando su cabeza ladeada, la besó en los labios.

Temía hacerle daño, pero sólo cuando escuchó su gimoteo de gozo se olvidó por completo de sus temores continuando con su tarea.

No quiso terminar sin verla a los ojos por lo que con un rápido pero suave movimiento la giró. Videl se sorprendió mucho, más aún cuando Gohan sujetó una de sus piernas para colocarla por sobre su hombro, pudiendo ambos disfrutar del placer que les brindaba el otro.

Las blancas manos femeninas se aferraron al cuello masculino. Agradeció su flexibilidad pues pudo acercarse nuevamente para besarlo.

Gohan tomó una de las manos de la muchacha, aprisionándola contra el colchón dándose fuerza el uno al otro sin dejar de besarla ni de moverse en ella.

Videl escuchó a Gohan gruñir en su oído muy bajito y ella soltó un suspiro profundo acompañado de un hilo de voz.

–"Videl..."

Finalmente se dejaron perder la razón, apretándose uno al otro.

El gruñido del saiyajin se mezcló con el gemido de la terrícola al disolverse juntos, al mezclarse juntos, al ser uno solo, en ese momento cuando las almas se tocan y se vuelven una.

Eran simplemente un hombre y una mujer, amándose.

Siendo uno solo.

Demostrando que la lógica de las matemáticas se perdía ahí. Uno mas uno no siempre era dos. En esa ocasión eran sólo uno.

Esperaron un momento para calmar sus respiraciones. Ahora ambos estaban en el lecho uno al lado del otro, mirando al techo y luego mirándose entre sí. Aún sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y el sudor aún salía por sus poros... pero ninguno se incomodaba con ello.

El saiyajin rodeó con su brazo izquierdo a la figura de la justiciera por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

–"Te amo Gohan..."

–"Y yo a ti..."

La chica se giró un poco para poder mirar los ojos negruzcos del joven junto a ella y lo abrazó.

Pero el rostro de Gohan se tornó serio.

–"Videl..."

–"¿Si?"– interrogó ella, apartando un poco sus cabellos de su rostro para observarle bien.

–"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Uff! Necesitaré una ducha después de esto, o quizá no. Creo que ambos perdieron el pudor ¡pero estuvo genial!

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y si no ¡muchísimas gracias por leer mis ocurrencias!

Ahora un pequeño vocabulario:

 _ ***Iwaki**_ : No es invento mío, esta ciudad realmente existe en el actual Japón, muy cerca de Tokyo, con unas dos horas de distancia.

 _ ***Iwakiyumoto Hot Spring**_ : Tampoco es invento mío, es un sitio de aguas termales (la decoración y lo de la cabaña sí es invento mío, pues no he ido al sitio y mucho menos a Japón n_n)

 _ ***Ylang-ylang**_ : Es un aceite afrodisíaco, compuesto de alfa-pineno, ácido benzoico, candineno, alcaloides, etc. (Muy usada en los masajes románticos junto con el de Jazmín y el de Almendra) –información sacada de mis clases de especialidad y de una página de botánica–.

Quizás se me pasó alguna, cualquier duda pueden contactarme con confianza.

La canción utilizada en este fic se llama Entre la tierra y el cielo - Los Nocheros. Creo describe los sentimientos de ambos en ese momento.

¡Quizás no hice el mejor masaje con aceite, pero creo esos dos ya se necesitaban un poco -sonrisa pervertida-)

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
